


I didn't knew I was a monster

by Innocentthingsdestorylives



Series: Identity of the flash crisis [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: CCPD, F/M, Identity Reveal, Metahumans, Panic Attacks, Poor Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentthingsdestorylives/pseuds/Innocentthingsdestorylives
Summary: Everything in Central City have been Chaos lately. What will happen when General Eiling vist the Ccpd what will happen?





	I didn't knew I was a monster

Barry was in his lab going over a case to which in his surprise will never be something he will expect before the particle accelerator. When he heard a knock at his door. He glance over to the door to see who it’s, as he looked over it was Joe with an frown layed upon on his face before Barry can say anything Joe talked over. 

‘’Barry, Singh is holding a seminar in the precinct it looks pretty serious by the looks by it, Joe proclaim in a dead serious voice. By the tone of it Barry didn’t want to argue against it.

Barry and Joe headed down the staircase seeing all the cops in the station gathered all around.Everyone was whispering spreading gossip on what this conference was going to be about. One of the fellow detectives, Eddie the guy Iris was dating, headed his way towards Barry and Joe. 

‘’Hello West and Allen,’’ Joe and Barry simply nodding their heads.

‘’Do you guys know what this conference is going to be about?’’

‘’ I overheard one of the officers stating is was about meta humans,’’ Joe replied back.

Before Eddie can continue the casual conversation. Joe nudge him and pointed to the front where Singh stood in front of stand podium. Fixing his tie to make it straighter he started to begin his speech.

‘’Hello everyone as you may all know I’m Captain Singh and I am here to address what is going on today. As you all may know that every since the night of the particle accelerator strange things have been happening in Central City, our home. But the strange phenomena isn’t a man who wears a bat suit and goes out at night fighting bad guys, but every day people who have powers that we as humans wouldn’t believe existed not into today world. People turning into steel, or teleporting with their minds. They are coming out of hiding no longer hidden, but yet there are naked to the eye. They are meta-humans. They are endangering the people of this city and we need to do something about it so that is where we get here today. General Eiling would you please like to tell everyone what you want to.’’

‘’Thank you Singh,’’ nodding at him getting ready to speak his part.

‘’ Well since what we so call meta-humans are endangering us humans me and the government agreed any meta-human will be taken and be held in a high level prison to hold them. But to do this, we must first find them. So in a calm orderly manner I would like for everyone to stand in a line and take a cup. In this cup is a mix of chemicals if your a meta-human it will affect you, but most of you are probably not so it will be just like drinking water.

 

Each of the officers did as they were told and got in a neat line. Sipping the cup of chemicals. One of the officers attempted to run,but the other soldiers got him on his knees and arrested him. Without hesitation they did this task. 

‘’Didn’t expected him to be Meta,’’ Joe spoke to Barry in a casual tone considering the situation at hand . Joe looked at Barry with a curious look Barry couldn’t keep still.His hands was fidgeting, legs going up and down.

‘’Are you alright you keep bouncing and just can’t keep still, it’s not like your meta,’’ Joe stated jokingly.

‘’Of course not, it just that can you imagine that type of chemical it has to be to take down a meta-human and painful it’s to one.’’

‘’Yeah is must be pretty painful, but the military got to get the meta-human somehow.’’

‘’Well I guess that make somewhat sense.’’

Joe was next in line taking the cup of General and taking it in one gulp. Feeling nothing affect him after drinking it. Joe looked back at Barry who was after him. Barry walked up to get the cup walking over to Joe and took a sip. As the liquid went down his throat there was an burning sensation in his throat he keep drinking it just got worse and worst after every sip. His stomach feeling the most nauseous feeling in his life. The feeling of vomiting up the drink he just drunk. His eyes started the ring so loudly not able to hear whatever Joe was saying to him. 

‘’ I wondering who else is a meta in this precinct,’’ looking back at Barry he knew something was wrong his eyes was closed tears softly coming down on his cheeks. Not wanting to cause attention Joe whispered, “Barry.’’ 

But he wouldn’t listen, ‘’Barry,’’ he spoke again. Grabbing on his shoulder guiding him to the back of the room. Barry couldn’t keep his tears to stop the pain wouldn’t go away no matter what he will do. He started to panic what was wrong with him was he one of the Monsters, the meta=humans they told him it was wrong to be. The tears came loudly  
causing other in the room to response.

‘’What wrong with Allen,’’ Of the officers spoke up causing others to see what he was talking about. Mumurs went around the room. This quickly made Barry to panic causing him to shake so fast he started to vibrate. Other in the room finally realize what this meant. 

‘’He a…,’’ not continuing to speak Eddie started to back up so did the others. 

‘’Get him this instant,’’ General roared out of his tongue. Running towards Barry. He couldn’t handle it anymore he just wanted everything to stop just to stop and everything did. Everyone was frozen in place, but he was still moving. How, he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy?


End file.
